


Synopsis: Sins of the Father

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Sins of the Father

**SINS OF THE FATHER**

Poor Duncan has barely recovered from his encounter with Ahriman when he becomes involved in another situation where a fundamentally good man was seduced by evil. He discovers that years ago, his friend, George Thomas, committed a reprehensible act. Thomas's bank knowingly profited from money stolen from Jews by the Nazis. When Thomas tries to make amends, his own grandson kills him. Mac has trouble believing that he could have been so wrong about friend. (Hey, Mac....remember Methos?). He again must face the eternal truth that there is good and evil in all of us. 

This was the first of the 'OMG-Adrian Paul is leaving-let's find a female spin-off character for Highlander' episodes. Alex Raven obviously didn't click-in spite of the clinging wet dress. Luckily, the others fared no better, and TPTB chose to feature Amanda in 'The Raven.' 

At least one Raven made the final cut. 

**_New Characters:_**

**GEORGE THOMAS** \- Old and dear friend of Duncan's wants to clear his conscience before he dies. 

**GRANT THOMAS** \- Grandson of George, not happy that grandpa wants to return millions of dollars to their rightful owners and heirs. 

**ALEX RAVEN** \- Beautiful Immortal who has a penchant for mortal lovers that meet early deaths. She is helping Max, the son of her lover who died in the Warsaw Ghetto, to retrieve the millions for their rightful owners. 

**DAVID LEINER** \- Alex's mortal lover in 1942, compiled list of Jews whose money was stolen and put into foreign bank accounts, killed by Nazis. 

**MAX LEINER** \- As a boy in the ghetto, he watched his father gunned down by the Nazis. With Alex Raven's help he has been on the trail of stolen money using the list his father compiled. Now he is an old man but determined to finish the job. 

**CAMERON** \- Alex Raven's mortal lover in another century. 

**GERARD LEBLANC** \- Immortal, murdered Cameron, beheaded by Alex. Duncan witnessed the beheading at the time but saw no reason to become involved. 

* * *

Warsaw Ghetto, 1942 

Through alleys and streets,   
Patrolled by police,   
Alex maneuvers-   
With smooth expertise,   
The sounds of the night,   
Gunfire and screams-   
Are commonplace here,   
Every corner, it seems. 

Her goal is a shabby-   
Apartment like many,   
Where David and Max-   
Were left barely any-   
Food or possessions,   
Clothing or shoes,   
Like most in the ghetto-   
They're Polish, and Jews. 

For her own safety-   
She has no fears,   
She's been alive-   
Almost two thousand years,   
But her precious David-   
And sweet little Max-   
They must escape-   
From the Nazi attacks. 

At the apartment,   
By flickering light,   
David, determined-   
Is driven to write,   
He copies a list,   
Jewish names, carefully-   
Recorded as victims-   
For posterity. 

Alex has made it!   
Through the doorway she burst!   
In her arms is a parcel,   
A uniform, accursed,   
Worn by the Germans,   
'Put it on,' she insists,   
'You've got to get past them,'   
But, David resists. 

'Hurry!' she cries,   
'I must finish this first.'   
His writing continues,   
She feels her heart burst,   
'If they find you, they'll kill you,'   
'This list that you see-   
Means more than my life!'   
She gasps, 'Not to me!' 

He caresses her hair,   
Then calls Max to him-   
Shows him the list,   
And in a voice grim,   
'If something should happen-   
To me, that's untoward-   
Use this to see-   
Our people restored.' 

'Yes, Papa,' says Max-   
His sweet cherub's face,   
Does not belong-   
In this frightening place,   
Yet, he has witnessed-   
Such suffering and death-   
He'll pursue Papa's wish-   
To his very last breath. 

The Germans are closer,   
Surrounding the houses,   
Inflamed with the hatred-   
Der Führer espouses,   
But in the apartment,   
Love reigns quietly-   
As David and Alex-   
Kiss passionately. 

Downstairs... a loud crash!   
Boots on the staircase!   
They stuff little Max-   
In his own secret place-   
Under the sink,   
Behind a big pot,   
Crouching in silence-   
So he will not be shot. 

'Take care of Max.'   
David pleads, 'Finish this.'   
The Nazis break in-   
In the midst of their kiss.   
The list he so treasures-   
David has passed-   
To Alex's keeping-   
This act is his last. 

Alex fights bravely-   
Grabbing one German's gun,   
Shoots the invaders,   
But they're overrun-   
By another mad wave,   
This time, they're both killed,   
Max discovers their bodies-   
When the gunfire has stilled. 

Paris, Present Day   
A Bocce Court 

Lately Mac's had-   
A lot on his mind,   
He welcomes a chance-   
To relax and unwind.   
With George, his old friend-   
Some bocce he'll play,   
What could go wrong-   
On this beautiful day? 

George seems distracted.   
MacLeod questions why,   
'Retirement's unpleasant,'   
Is his vague reply.   
'One moment, my grandson's-   
Diapers I'm changing-   
The next, the affairs-   
Of my _bank_...he's arranging!' 

'But he'd spot a penny-   
On the floor of the ocean.'   
Then, switching topics,   
George has a strange notion,   
'Do only good deeds-   
Define a man's soul?'   
Mac asks him, 'Why?'   
As he readies to bowl. 

Duncan's concerned,   
Something troubles his friend.   
'Retirement's a bore,   
I'm at my wits' end,   
Doing some reading-   
For edification...   
Great tragedies of-   
Good men and temptation.' 

'Dickens and Goethe,   
(Even Mickey Spillane),'   
MacLeod bowls his shot-   
'I win again.'   
George cries, 'Enough!'   
Conceding defeat,   
Then the two banter gaily-   
As they stroll toward the street. 

Two men watch them go,   
They're not the good guys.   
We can tell by the look-   
In their cold beady eyes.   
When George and MacLeod-   
Approach George's car-   
Some Immortal nearby-   
Triggers Duncan's radar. 

Mac peers around,   
No Immortal, he spies.   
'George, stay out of trouble!'   
They wave their good-byes.   
When George turns the key-   
There's a blast, then a roar!   
Mac stares. In an instant-   
His friend lives no more. 

Alex walks back-   
To the car where Max waits,   
His face lined with age,   
She...unchanged, simply states...   
'He's dead, Max.' Max speaks-   
A determined old man,   
'Now we talk to the boy-   
He's part of the plan.' 

'That money is ours,   
We never forget!'   
He remembers brave Papa,   
Hears his voice, yet...   
'When the war's over,   
Max, I trust you-   
With the care of this list-   
You know what to do.' 

Near George's Car, Scene of Explosion 

'They told me,' says Grant-   
'That it was a bomb.'   
Mac thinks to himself-   
Grant seems very calm.   
As they near the scene,   
Grant wonders aloud,   
'Why would someone do this?'   
'Don't know.' says MacLeod. 

'Any enemies? Threats?'   
Grant replies... 'None.   
Everyone loved him.'   
Mac: 'Not everyone.'   
MacLeod must relate-   
To the cops what occurred,   
Grant may go home-   
His statement's deferred. 

Grant enters his car-   
And, his heart skips a beat-   
When Alex pops up-   
From the rear seat,   
She's attractive enough-   
In fact, she looks fine...   
It's that nine-millimeter-   
She aims at his spine. 

'What do you want?'   
He asks cautiously,   
'We'd unfinished business-   
Your grandpa and me.'   
'I've no time for riddles,'   
He sounds quite perplexed.   
'I'm referring to the money,'   
Now she's growing vexed. 

'I've got a few hundred-   
In my wallet, here...'   
'Sixty million's more like it,   
Am I being clear?   
I've had a bad day,   
PMS takes its toll,   
If you piss me off-   
I may lose control!' 

Grant sees the light,   
He'd best play along,   
He's unaccustomed-   
To a woman, this strong.   
'Search your bank records...'   
She says, ' for this name-   
David Leiner...and don't-   
Treat this as a game.' 

She gives him her number,   
'I've got _yours,_ ' she gibes,   
She exits his car-   
Sensing Immortal vibes,   
She and MacLeod-   
Now, in the present-   
Recall their last meeting-   
As very unpleasant. 

Flashback, Countryside   
No Date or Place   
Maybe 250 Years Ago? 

A summer's day picnic,   
The air's sweet and fresh,   
They've feasted on food-   
Now the joys of the flesh,   
Cameron begs Alex,   
'Please, be my wife.'   
'I can't... there are things-   
You must know of my life.' 

'I know all I need.'   
' _Do_ you? Do you know-   
How old that I am?   
Of my life long ago?'   
The tale of her people-   
Could not be gorier,   
Her mother was a priestess,   
Her father, a warrior. 

'Our tribe, the Carvetii,   
In Cumbria, thrived,   
But after the Romans,   
Not many survived,   
Our good life was ended-   
By hordes, predatory,'   
Cameron's a skeptic,   
'That's a lovely story!' 

'It's not a story,'   
She tells him, 'I love you,   
You're my heart and my soul,   
There's no one above you...   
_But I am Immortal!_ '   
To him, not conceivable!   
Suddenly there's a Buzz-   
That is very believable. 

'Alexis!' 'Gerard!'   
To us, it's a mystery,   
But, it's plain to see-   
These two have a history.   
Poor Cameron has-   
No conception at all-   
Of Immortal behavior,   
Their rules, protocol. 

He sees only this-   
His lover's in danger-   
From a sword wielding oafish-   
Nasty brute of a stranger!   
He tries to defend her-   
But is badly outmatched,   
In less than a minute-   
He's pierced and dispatched. 

Alex takes Cameron's-   
Mortal wound hard,   
She loses no time-   
In thrashing Gerard,   
She fractures his arm,   
Drops to her knees crying-   
At her lover's side-   
She remains, as he's dying. 

When he breathes his last-   
Her lament fills the air,   
MacLeod hears her cry-   
And gallops toward there,   
Alex, meanwhile-   
Mounts up and rides hard-   
On her own speedy horse-   
She will run down Gerard. 

Gerard's arm hangs limply-   
Can't lift it to fight,   
Now caught in a stream,   
Helpless in plain sight.   
He begs her for mercy,   
She scoffs at his pleas,   
MacLeod sees it all   
From behind the tall trees. 

'You do not deserve-   
To live!' Then she slashes!   
Into the stream-   
His head swiftly splashes,   
The water roils up-   
In a geyser of mist,   
MacLeod is repelled-   
By this act he's witnessed. 

One item of interest-   
To those that would stare-   
Is Alex's lack-   
Of discrete underwear,   
The censors were sleeping-   
As this one was shot-   
Or else, they were gawking-   
So hard, they forgot. 

She sensed she was watched,   
Now looks up to see-   
MacLeod on his horse-   
Staring down, scornfully.   
'Interesting style...   
Chase an unarmed man down,   
Then take his head,'   
Mac critiques with a frown. 

'Was he your friend?'   
'No,' Mac admits.   
'Then we have no quarrel-   
If you call it quits.'   
'Some other time,'   
Is all that he'll say,   
She echoes his words,   
Then he rides away. 

Present Day   
Near George's Car, Scene of Explosion 

As they meet again,   
The past, they're reviewing.   
Mac approaches and asks-   
If the bomb was her doing.   
'None of your business.'   
'Wrong.' His tone's chilled,   
'This time it was-   
My friend who was killed.' 

'Then we have a problem.'   
She will not be cowed,   
'I'm Duncan MacLeod-   
Of the Clan MacLeod.'   
'I'm Alex Raven...   
And I'll see you around.'   
'Yes, you will,' Mac agrees-   
With an interest newfound. 

The Barge 

Mac sips his herb tea,   
Seeking peace he adores,   
But intent on the symbol-   
Of the Game he abhors,   
His katana, that Joe-   
Insisted he take-   
Still wrapped in its cloth,   
How it makes his heart ache. 

This blade slew Sean Burns-   
And Richie, his friend,   
It's a part of his life-   
He yearns to see end.   
It has kept him alive-   
But, he puts it away,   
He may need it soon   
But not yet...not today. 

The Thomas Residence 

Mac wants some answers,   
But, Grant is evasive,   
Mac says he'll be quick,   
He's very persuasive,   
When he enters the foyer-   
Mac sees by the stair-   
Grant's luggage, all packed...   
'Going somewhere?' 

'Out of town,' Grant replies,   
'For a couple of days,'   
'Are you going alone?'   
'Sure, why?' He delays,   
'I thought that _she_ might-   
Be going with you.'   
Grant looks confused,   
And asks Duncan, 'Who?' 

'The girl in your car,   
She was hard to miss.'   
Grant denies all,   
Mac doesn't like this.   
'Friends do not lie to me,'   
Duncan looks sad,   
Grant testily answers,   
'Don't like it? Too bad.' 

Mac feels the Buzz,   
'Where _is_ she?' No dice!   
He shoves Grant outside,   
He's done being nice.   
From the basement, Mac senses   
The Buzz seems to come-   
There he finds Alex hunched-   
Over a ticking bomb. 

She's working upon it,   
Claims she's in a hurry,   
He can't let her arm it,   
That's his major worry.   
'I want to _disarm_ it,'   
But he pulls her away.   
He'll do it himself,   
As she stands back, blasé. 

'Yellow wire,' she offers,   
Noting he is nonplussed,   
He pulls out the other-   
With a show of distrust,   
But the timer speeds up!   
'Yellow wire,' she goads   
He obeys and disarms it,   
Right before it explodes. 

'I told you!' she boasts,   
As if he failed some test,   
He retorts, 'Now be good-   
And tell me the rest.'   
'Move it or lose it,'   
He's blocking her way,   
He: 'Not till we've talked,'   
She: 'No more I will say.' 

He pulls out...a stick!   
Something like a baton,   
She wields a sharp sword   
This (to her) looks like fun.   
'That's the best you can do?'   
She exudes confidence,   
But surprised when she can't-   
Penetrate his defense. 

He pins her two times-   
Yet refuses to harm her   
But, she's not about-   
To let him disarm her,   
'Good night, MacLeod,'   
As she cuts a cable,   
Disappears in the darkness-   
As soon as she's able. 

Back in the library,   
Mac's grilling Grant,   
'What does she want?'   
Grant's knowledge is scant.   
When Grant sees the bomb,   
He changes his view,   
'That bitch killed my grandfather-   
She'll kill me too.' 

'Grandfather invested-   
Heavily,' Grant responds,   
'Assets of the bank-   
In leveraged bonds.   
Then they went sour.   
To save the bank's name-   
He needed cash quickly,   
Truckloads of it came.' 

'He borrowed it from-   
Some very low types,   
Russian Mafia, they were-   
Soon, they had gripes,   
My grandfather wouldn't-   
Play along with their game,   
When he pulled the plug,   
Enraged, they became.' 

'Why didn't he give it-   
To the police to handle?'   
'The bank would have been-   
Destroyed by the scandal.'   
'What's stopping you now?'   
Grant says, he's afraid,   
But he'll handle the problem,   
Alone, without aid. 

MacLeod says, 'You can't.   
But police, I won't call...   
Can you contact this woman?'   
'I've her number, that's all.'   
'Set up a meeting.'   
Grant's annoyed, but relents   
Mac stares at the bomb.   
Nothing makes sense. 

Place of Tall Columns 

Mac waits, arms akimbo,   
Surveying the scene-   
Of the French countryside,   
So lush and serene,   
Thick columns surround him,   
They jut into space,   
Man appears puny-   
In this awesome place. 

She arrives on her bike,   
Terse comments are swapped,   
She denies she has tried-   
To have his friends popped,   
When he won't believe her,   
Her sword points at Mac,   
But, the moment it does,   
She's shot in the back! 

Grant is the culprit,   
He was there hiding,   
'I could have handled it,'   
Mac says, deriding.   
Mac pulls him away-   
Before Grant can see-   
Alex revive-   
And she does, angrily. 

The Astree Hotel (Three Stars) 

MacLeod is insistent-   
In a room, Grant must stay,   
'But the bitch is now dead,   
What's the deal, anyway?'   
'In event that the Russians-   
Send someone else fast,   
You'd better lie low-   
Till the danger is past.' 

Grant wants to make sure-   
MacLeod won't be squealing.   
Telling the world-   
Of his wheeling and dealing,   
'The world thinks my grandpa's-   
A hero today.'   
Mac assures him, 'I'll try-   
To keep it that way.' 

The Barge 

He's warned by the Buzz,   
Yet, the intrepid Scot-   
Goes in, finding Alex...   
'I did not have you shot.'   
Now _she's_ the skeptic,   
Convince her, he can't,   
Just a stern ultimatum-   
'You will not kill Grant!' 

'Kill him? He shot ME!   
But I want him alive,   
I'll let Max inform you-   
Why Grant must survive.'   
The old man has entered-   
Solemn is his demeanor,   
Alex: 'Duncan MacLeod-   
This is Max Leiner.' 

Mac spits out some words-   
In staccato percussion,   
Alex says, 'He's killed no one,   
And he doesn't speak Russian.'   
'Then why all the interest-   
In Grant and the bank?'   
'Because they stole money,'   
Alex answers, point-blank. 

'Sixty million dollars,'   
Max speaks, 'It is true.'   
'Blood money,' says Alex-   
'When those Nazis slew-   
David, Max's father-   
They left me for dead.'   
'Max knows about us?'   
'Yeah.' Nodding her head. 

Flashback, Warsaw Ghetto, 1942   
David Leiner's Apartment 

The Nazis have gone,   
No jackboots resound,   
In their wake...desolation-   
And corpses abound.   
Cautiously crawling-   
From his secret place,   
Little Max gently strokes   
His dead father's face. 

David's body is cold-   
But Alex still lives!   
She tells him her secret,   
For the promise he gives-   
To Max, she's an angel-   
'Like the one Jacob wrestled,   
Papa said you'd protect us,'   
Then her arms hold him nestled. 

'You must keep the secret,'   
Max assures her, he can,   
'Max, you will grow-   
To an important man.   
Making your father proud,   
Every one will respect you.'   
'Then,' his face smiles,   
'I can protect _you._ ' 

The Barge, Present Day 

Says Alex: 'Our secret-   
He's kept all these years,'   
Mac notes, few survived-   
The Ghetto's vale of tears.   
Max pulls out the list,   
Voice firm, 'I had to.'   
'What's that?' asks MacLeod,   
Alex says, 'Not what...Who!' 

Max knows every name,   
Can recite them by heart,   
'People trusted foreign banks,   
When forced to depart,   
To the camps, to be slaughtered-   
During the Holocaust.   
Now the heirs have been told-   
All the money is lost. 

Mac mentions George Thomas,   
_His_ bank? He can't buy it.   
Max insists, 'They stole millions-   
From our dead...yet deny it.'   
Alex says, 'Grant's involved,'   
Max swiftly agrees,   
'They delay me with papers,   
But I shred them with ease.' 

Mac: 'There must be records,   
Some proof yet uncovered,'   
'I was seeking Grant's safe-   
When that bomb I discovered.'   
Mac gives her a look,   
'But I've known them so long,'   
How can his assessment-   
Of his friends, be so wrong? 

Max faces MacLeod,   
His eyes sad but keen,   
'I am an old man,   
Many things I have seen,   
Of darkness's face-   
I've had a view.   
What does it look like?   
It looks just like you.' 

'It looks just like Alex,   
And, speaking slow,   
'It looks just like me.'   
Voice somber and low.   
MacLeod understands,   
He's headed outside,   
Alex: 'Where are you going?'   
'To find why Grant lied.' 

The Astree Hotel 

Alex told Max-   
To go home, without her,   
She's here with MacLeod,   
And he asks about her,   
'Why do you do this?'   
She: 'It needs to be done,   
I loved Max's father,   
That's enough of a reason.' 

Mac knocks at Grant's door,   
Finds it unlocked,   
Pushing it open,   
Is cruelly shocked-   
Three slugs greet his call-   
Fired in his chest squarely,   
He staggers back, dying,   
'Go!' he squeaks barely. 

Alex bolts in the room,   
From the window, she spies-   
The thug used the fire escape-   
Streetward, he flies.   
She leaps out the window,   
Three or four stories high,   
Hits the ground running,   
No bones break, oh my! 

The Bridge 

Alex is swift,   
She brings her man down,   
But as they fight,   
Up drives a new clown,   
When he shoots at her,   
She breaks off the fight,   
Jumps over the rail,   
Dangling out of sight. 

She hangs for a while,   
Unnoticed by traffic   
She clutches the edge   
The action is graphic,   
When she scrambles up,   
Her attackers are gone,   
So, with MacLeod's help-   
Her search is still on. 

The Thomas Residence 

Mac's clothes seem to be-   
Immortal, as well.   
Three slugs hit his chest-   
And you can not tell.   
His royal blue tee's-   
Unsullied by stains,   
No dried or caked blood-   
Nor a hole, now remains. 

As the cabinet's opened,   
Alex smiles, she's elated.   
She and Mac were successful,   
The safe's been located.   
'We'll match the deposits-   
Against Max's list.'   
'Then the people will get-   
The money they've missed.' 

Alex has taken-   
A block from her purse,   
Mac sees it is Semtex,   
C4 or worse,   
'Do you want the safe _opened_...   
Or blown for a mile?'   
'Got a better idea?'   
'Yeah, got a nail file?' 

He files at his fingers,   
To increase their sensation,   
Then he twirls the safe's dials   
Grinning in exultation,   
He swings the door open,   
She's impressed, past belief,   
'Where'd you learn that?'   
'A friend' (A cute thief) 

Then MacLeod says, 'It's empty.'   
True, nothing is in it.   
'I could have told you-   
That, in a minute.'   
Grant's there, with a gun,   
Alex gloats, 'No surprise!'   
Wonders Grant, 'What's it take-   
To kill you two guys?' 

Alex dares, 'Come find out!'   
Mac's stare says, don't bother,   
'Grant, why did you-   
Kill your grandfather?'   
'Conscience,' states Grant,   
'Conscience,' sneers she.   
'Not mine...it was his,   
It would not let him be.' 

'He was growing older,   
And afraid that St. Pete-   
Would not be pleased-   
If they were to meet-   
With his pockets full-   
Of ill-gotten gains.'   
'He was going to return it?'   
''Cause of _her,_ Grant complains. 

'She convinced him it was-   
The right thing to do.'   
' _So you blew him up?_ '   
(Mac can add two plus two).   
Meanwhile, the two goons-   
At the crime scene before,   
One of whom just shot Mac,   
Have come through the door. 

I don't do bombs,   
I'm a banker,' Grant shrugs,   
'They do the bombs,'   
Grant points to his thugs.   
'They planted one here-   
To throw off suspicion,   
Shame you disarmed it,   
Time to go fishin'' 

'There's no Russian Mafia?'   
Grant says, 'Sure, somewhere...   
Now it's time for a swim,   
Boys, take them there,'   
Outside, Mac and Alex-   
Integrate their attacks,   
Take down the two thugs,   
Then dash to find Max. 

An Old Abandoned Warehouse 

Grant found him first,   
But, Max shows no fear,   
'Fool! You kill me...   
Hundreds more will come here.   
Do you have enough bullets-   
For them all, in that gun?'   
'No, but for you-   
I need only one.' 

Max will not flinch,   
Although in harm's way,   
His moves are deliberate,   
Like he has all day.   
When Alex and Duncan-   
Pull up, chasing Grant,   
Max sits in Grant's car,   
Lets them do what he can't. 

They're running Grant down,   
He fires, they duck.   
He runs out of bullets,   
Then out of luck.   
He's backing away-   
On a floor that extends-   
Over to nothing-   
Where abruptly, it ends. 

Too late, Grant discovers-   
That floor goes nowhere.   
He loses his balance,   
Plummeting through the air.   
His grandfather's sin-   
Corrupted his mind,   
Mac and Alex won't mourn.   
They've records to find. 

The Thomas Residence, Later 

They've searched the whole house,   
No records, they've found   
Max says, 'All is lost-   
If they're not around.'   
Alex asks Mac-   
'Did he say anything?   
Something that had-   
An unusual ring?' 

The bocce game...George-   
Had sounded so lonely.   
'Duncan, do you think-   
That it is only-   
Good deeds that define-   
A man's soul?' And then-   
There was something about   
Tempting good men. 

'A good man was tempted,   
George talked of a book...'   
Alec: 'Or a good doctor...'   
'By the Devil...let's look'   
'Faust!' As a chorus-   
They jointly exclaim,   
Mac searches the shelf-   
'Till he finds the name. 

In the book is a paper-   
Folded, well used.   
The names and accounts-   
Those souls, so abused.   
Secret numbers and names-   
Make Max's head swim   
All match the list-   
That his father left him. 

Mac finds a letter-   
This one more indicting,   
George's confession-   
In his own handwriting,   
The whole money trail,   
Names and dates from the past,   
Max is overcome-   
Breathing deeply, 'At last.' 

'For years I felt guilty-   
For being alive,   
Why was I spared?   
Why did I survive?   
So many people-   
Better than I-   
Deserving of life-   
Yet they had to die.' 

'Now it is clear,   
I know in my mind-   
I survived to give peace-   
To those left behind,   
All those poor souls-   
Will rest when I've done,'   
Adds Mac softly, 'Maybe-   
To those souls...add one.' 

The Bocce Court 

Here's where it started-   
On this bocce court,   
Now, Alex Raven's-   
Mac's partner in sport.   
'Your good friend from Warsaw,'   
Mac notes, 'would be proud.'   
'David,' she smiles-   
Saying his name aloud... 

'Fifty years, it has been,   
A heartbeat it seems.'   
She hopes he can see-   
The result of his dreams,   
Mac isn't ready-   
To leave the past yet,   
He asks her about-   
The day they first met. 

'The man in the forest,   
When you took his head...'   
'He killed one I loved,   
One I almost wed.'   
'Sorry,' says Mac   
His last throw was lame,   
Alex's ball-   
Knocks him out of the game. 

'Beginner's luck!'   
Grinning back at his glare,   
'You hungry?' he asks,   
With a shy, hopeful air.   
'I've made other plans,'   
MacLeod tries his best,   
As she hands him the balls,   
Not to seem too distressed. 

It's been a long time-   
Since he had romance,   
Life with the monks-   
Gave him no chance.   
Is he getting rusty?   
Yet, she shows affection-   
By kissing his cheek-   
To soften rejection. 

'Some other time,'   
He says wistfully.   
'Some other time,'   
She's quick to agree.   
They said those same words-   
In the woods, he recalls...   
Now he's left alone-   
Sadly holding his balls. 

(Sorry, folks...I couldn't resist that one!) 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'These were shows where they were trying to find somebody to spin-off. They didn't involve Mac very much.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Parts of it worked, but as a whole, it was disappointing. We had a bit of controversy over the water and her clothes during the Quickening and we were guaranteed we could not see, but I think if you look closely, you can.' 

~ Diplomatic Immunity   
  
---


End file.
